Do You Love Me
by Ninjatom
Summary: Sora broke up with Kairi a few months back. Now hes getting feelings for his best friend. What will he do when Riku decides to show his feelings for Sora? - Rated M for later chapters
1. A spanner in the works

Okay then, so...this is the first story i have ever written on here and i am new to the world of fan fiction so if there are a few spelling mistakes then please do correct me. I love Kingdom hearts (as you can see because this is a SoraxRiku story) and I'm hoping to write a lot more.

I do not own the characters in Kingdom hearts...unfortunately, but I do however own the plot of this story, and any feedback, reviews, comments are highly welcome and i would love to hear how i could make it better. anyway, enough about me and my problems, go ahead and read the story ^_^

**Do You Love Me?**

**Chapter One**

Another boring day at school, Sora was bored, he was always there on time and was never late. He sat writing in his text book, the note he made were nothing of great importance, he always seemed to understand what he was doing in lessons and never really needed help. His eyes lifted from his book to take a quick glance around him only one boy sat at the front of the class actually looked like he was paying attention, Riku. His long silver hair reaching down to his shoulders, how it always shined in comparison to any other he had ever seen in his life. Sora turned a light shade of pink just thinking about it, but why, it wasn't like he was…gay or anything, perish the thought, if he had any doubt in his mind, he had gone out with Kairi a few months back, surely that proved he wasn't gay…didn't it? Unfortunately, it ended in tears, Kairi had gone off with another guy, leaving poor innocent Sora alone. Riku had been there for him, like the best friend he was, to help him through it. And just like old times, it didn't take long for Sora to realise he had better things to do than be sad over someone who clearly didn't love him, it was like Riku had told him: _**"You deserve better than her Sora! Don't let that evil cow get you down, you know ill always look out for you no matter what." **_He remembered those words well, because deep down he knew he was right, but if it was right, then who did he deserve? He let his eyes wonder across a few of the people in the class as he thought 'let's see now, who would make a good partner' his eyes stumbled upon a short blond haired boy, his eyes deeper blue than Soras. 'Hm…maybe…he's good looking, cute, has a nice fashion sense, but Roxas is just to…senseless to realise he's being hit on.' Once again his eyes gazes across the room until he came across someone else, Wakka 'um…no' Sora just kept turning his head away looking around the classroom. He kept this up for a good 5 minutes, before his head turned back to Riku 'why am I thinking of him…it's like he's engraved into my memory or something' just then, it hit him. 'WAIT A MINUTE…' Sora thought for a moment keeping his eyes on Riku at all times 'all the people I just thought about, they were all guys, right? Could I really be…gay? His eyes fell down, as he thought a little more, 'come to think about it, I never really felt comfortable around Kairi, maybe I am gay after all.'

The bell suddenly struck for the end of the day, it was time to head home. Sora quickly stood up, grabbed his bag, put it over his shoulder then quickly caught up to his best friend. "Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran up to the older silver haired teen, slightly out of breath only to get the usual smile/grin from Riku, he never really knew which it was, but he knew which ever one, he meant well. "hey Sora. Want to come over to mine for a sleep over tonight, my parents are away on a trip again and I don't like the idea of being alone, what do ya say?" Sora felt a slight shade of pink tint his face but tried not to let Riku see as he replied shyly. "S-sure Riku…I'll have to run it by my mom first but I'm sure it wont be a problem" he quickly got out his Mobile Phone, flipped it up and dialled his mothers number, which of course he knew off by heart. "Hey mom, Riku asked me to stay at his over night, is that okay with you? Really? Okay then, love you to. Sayonara" he hung up quickly and turned to Riku with a smile "ok you're on" he saw Riku's signature smile fill his face as they walked towards Riku's house

They soon reached the house and walked in. it was pretty big, bigger than Soras house anyway, he liked being at rikus house, he didn't feel like he had to act around people, and he could just be who he was…well…almost. Riku and his younger teen friend walked slowly up to his room 'maybe I should tell him how I feel, wait…NO…I could never do that…what if…what if he doesn't feel the same. He might never speak to me again.' Sora was lost in thought. As they walked into his room, he saw masses of Manga books and Anime DVDs stacked shelves high "I cant believe you watch all these" Riku only smiled "if you want, we can watch some later. We have plenty of time to kill." Rikus voice had always been happy and content, especially so when Sora was around, it made him feel happy to make him smile.

The night quickly passed, it was almost eleven O'clock, Riku and Sora had resided to Rikus room and were playing video games. Suddenly a big screen came up on the T.V saying 'game over' and Sora threw his controller to the floor. "Awww, why do I always lose," Sora said and folded his arms and pouted cutely, Riku just laughed and replied "it's because your hopeless at video games Sora." Sora slumped down and put his head in his hands. "I'm sure you cheat Riku," Sora's voice was low and very annoyed. A horrible silence fell on the two boys, Riku looked out the window "hey Sora, want to play a game?" Riku asked with a small grin spreading across his face, he had a look in his eye that had lust, love, and something else that couldn't be named in them. "Is it a game I can win?" Sora asked innocently, his voice a little bit shaky. Riku dragged Sora off the floor and put him on the bed. He lay Sora down and proceeded to climb on top of him, pinning his arms by his side and putting one knee between Soras legs making the younger boy tighten up slightly from the sudden shock. "R-Riku, what are you-" before he could finish his sentence he felt Rikus lips slowly touch his own in a soft yet gentle kiss. Sora's deep blue eyes shot open as the shock hit him. It scared him, he didn't know how to respond. Before he understood what was happening, his body was acting for him. He had pushed Riku off of him and climbed off the bed in a hurry. "R…riku" Sora couldn't speak properly, his voice was croaky and was stammering. Riku sat up and looked at Sora with eyes that begged forgiveness. "S…sora. I…I didn't mean to push you into something, I just…" he put his hand on soras arm and he flinched and backed off. "Sora please…say something" Riku was now on the brink of tears. "S…stay away from me" he choked out, tears breaking and streaming from his face. He ran from Rikus room, down the stairs, and burst out the front door in floods of tears.

Sora bolted across the beach with blurred vision, his heart pounding against his ribs. 'W-what just happened?' the question repeated in his head. 'I thought I loved him? But if I do, why did I freak out?' He couldn't figureit out, this didn't make sense.

Sora was now in yards distance from his front door, which he collided with heavily. A woman with long brown hair ran in from the kitchen and took a sharp gasp when she saw Sora in tears and leaning against the door. "Oh my god! Sora what the hell happened?" she questioned, he voice soft yet worried but also demanding an answer

"Mom…" Sora cried, unable to say anything els e, his brain unable to create sentences that would actually make sense. Instead of asking anymore, she just took him in her arms, and let him cry it out until he was ready to talk

"Come on now, there's no need to cry" was all she said in a calming voice as The teenager began to cry again.

So, what did you think? Please rate and review, i look forward to hearing from you.

thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Realisation

So, this is chapter two of my SoraxRiku yaoi. I am still learning from my mistakes when writing yaoi so if you do have any constructive criticism, then please don't hesitate to let me know as reviews make my world go around ^_^

Please enjoy the story

Do You Love Me? 

Chapter two 

He cried, he didn't know why, but he cried. His mother just sat there and held him. Riku had kissed him, but why did that make a difference? He liked Riku more than a friend, so why did it matter? shouldn't he of kissed him back? Questions like these flowed through his head not making it easy for him to answer them. 'Maybe I just need time to get my head around it,' he thought, finally able to stop crying and look at his mother.

"Do you wanna talk about it sweetheart?" she asked still concerned as to why she saw her youngest son so upset. Sora shook his head "no, not yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know I promise" he said, forcing a smile to his face, but his mother could see through it. The eyes that were usually so full of life and happiness were completely drained. It was like a storm had hit his eyes and he was struggling to find his way home.

"I'm going to my room, I need to think" he said quickly kissing his mother on the cheek and walking up the stairs to his room.

A few hours later, Sora found himself lying on his bed, looking at the plain white ceiling, his arms flat by his side. He rolled over and looked at his bedside cabinet which held a lamp, a small box with a sign that read "Sora's" and his phone. Speaking of the phone, it began to vibrate, which he quickly picked up and looked at the screen. It was the one person he just didn't want it to be. Riku. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to speak to him. What happened at his house earlier that day made images of the exact moment over and over again. But why did he run away? Was he scared? No, he couldn't of been, since when was he scared of his best friend? Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't understand what was going on. No, once again he was completely aware of what Riku did.

"GAAH!" Sora burst out sitting up in frustration, "now I cant get him out of my head!" he scratched his head just to emphasise just how annoyed it made him. Then it struck a familiar chord. "hold on a sec," he began thinking aloud again. "In maths this afternoon…I was having these sort of thoughts right?" he continued thinking it through. "So, I'm in love with Riku, but that doesn't explain why he kissed me…ugh…" he lay back down once again beaten by his thoughts and confused mind

"Are you really that much of a block head?" a very deep and familiar voice came from behind the door, forcing a groan from the boy within. Sora covered his face with a pillow as the figure who the voice belonged to stepped into the room. The man now standing in the doorway had spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes the same as Soras walked.

"What do you want Leon?" the boy on the bed shouted his older brother from behind the pillow, who admittedly he didn't want in the room at this present time.

The older man rolled his eyes and said "I've come to give my little brother the push in the right direction he needs, so shut up and listen got it?"

Sora grunted slightly to show he was listening and heard Leon moving towards the bed. Without thinking he moved over on his bed, making room for Leon to sit, knowing if he didn't, Leon would only move him. "Now, you were saying before you have feelings for your friend Riku right?" Sora took his head out of the pillow and looked up at Leon nodding his head. "Yeah, I do, but that wouldn't explain why he kissed me" the younger boy said suddenly getting upset again.

"You are a complete block head" Sora glared daggers at Leon as he continued, "why do people kiss Sora?" he questioned him forcing Sora to think.

"Well…because it's a sign of affection and love…" then it hit him like a penny dropping on his head "wait…you're saying he…"

"That's right Sora" Leon confirmed

"No way! He wouldn't love me!"

"Well why else would he of kissed you like that Sora?" Leon almost snapped at Sora so was snapped into reality.

"Riku…loves me?" Sora said, starting to sound slightly more happy about the new facts, which Leon instantly picked up on.

"Tomorrow, confirm it…take him somewhere you wont get caught talking and ask him about it." Sora suddenly felt happier than ever and nodded at Leon

"Thanks brother…for once you've actually been useful to me" he joked and hugged Leon tightly. The older brother hugged back and smiles slightly

"Anything to help my useless little brother, sleep well ok" he kissed his younger brothers head and got up heading to the door. "Don't stay up to late ok" he said demandingly.

Sora just gave his usual goofy grin and lay back "I won't I promise" Leon once again rolled his eyes and walked out.

Half an hour later Soras new confidence was flourishing. He sat and schemed about where he would take Riku tomorrow, and how he was going to talk to him about it. As he as thinking, he slowly started to drift into sleep. Breathing lightly he began to dream, smiling into the thoughts he was having. As the dream intensified, a slight moan could be heard coming from soras lips.

"R…riku…" he whispered, in his sleep, clearly aroused by the dream he was having as turned over so he was on his back.

* * *

Rate and review please xxx

Next chapter will be up as soon as i can get it up, looks like next chapter will be the last, time for me to get my lemon head on...oh dear *falls back from the excitment*

Sora:*looks down at me and pokes me with a stick* Riku...I think he's dead

Riku: Just leave him there... *pulls Sora into him* You...me...bed...now

Sora:*blushes*

Me:*slowly follows for...inspiration*

Riku: *kicks me in the stomach* GET THE HELL AWAY PERV *walks into the bedroom with sora and locks the door*


	3. The love come true

Sheesh this chapter was a hard one, I'm not to good at writing lemons see. but I managed to put some in there but not the whole thing...thats for another chapter heh ^_^"

But here you are, the chapter with a bit of what is to come. and what i said last chapter about this being the last one, I've decided to extend it slightly, not sure how long yet, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it

Happy readin' ^_^

Do You Love Me?

Chapter three

Sora woke up early that day, he wanted to be extra sure he was on time. He got up, showered, dressed and was down stairs all before 6:30, it was un-natural. He sat at the breakfast table with his mother Anna, for some reason his stomach was turning, not because he was hungry, but because he was nervous and un-easy about how he was going to approach Riku today. Anna had noticed this before the boy had even sat down. Sora had barely touched his breakfast, and his hands were shaking. She put a gentle hand on his and the young boys eyes shot up to look at her, reassuring him with her smile.

"Sora, you can tell me anything you know that…I've known you long enough to know that something major has happened and it's scared you. Please tell me, I only want to help" her light voice was easy on Sora as always. She hated seeing him like this, and it made her sad to know that her own son couldn't trust her. Sora puts the plate to one side and took a sip of the coffee from the cup he had in hand. He slowly took a breath in and began to speak slowly as not to trip over his words.

"Riku…last night when I was in his room. He…kissed me." Sora started, slightly ashamed of himself. "But that's not why I was upset. To be completely honest I don't know why I was upset, I liked it…the fact he kissed me I mean" Sora stopped for a moment to let what he had said sink in. Deep down he thought that things like this were bad, falling in love with your best friend and then getting kissed by him. Anna let out a small sigh and let her eyes fall on her son who was now once again on the brink of tears.

"Teenagers…what am I going to do with you eh?" she said in a relaxed and gentle tone as she wiped a tear off Sora's face. "Now listen here" she started gently pushing Soras chin up to look at her. "Don't be ashamed of who you are, I'm proud of you for telling me this…it's a big thing telling your mom that you're in love with someone. We've both had this convocation before about sexuality…and you know that I will never judge you, who ever you fall in love with, that's your choice, no on else's" She stood up and walked around the table, stood him up and held him tightly in her arms. "you'll always be my son" was all she whispered before pulling away to see Sora's smiling face. She pointed to the door suddenly eager to get him out of the house "now go get 'em" she said deadly serious. Sora laughed and bolted for the door, grabbing his bag and keys on his way.

Sora raced down the street towards his school as he saw one of his best friends. He stopped by the blonde and gave him a goofy smile "morning Roxas!" he yelled larger than life. Roxas just returned the greeting with a smile and they walked towards their homeroom.

"You're certainly in a chipper mood today, what's gotten into you?" the blonde said, curiosity getting the better of him (it was something that always got the better of him, but that's another story). Sora just shook his head and looked up at the sky as the sun graced the boys face. "Nothing in particular…I just feel happy" the brunette had to lie, he didn't want Roxas to know about what was going through his head just yet. As the boy entered his homeroom with Roxas, Sora's eyes set on the person he had been thinking about for the past several hours and the night before. His heart suddenly began to sink again and he became nervous all over again. He took a deep breath in and swallowed hard as he walked into the room and sat down one seat away from Riku, Roxas sat beside him. Riku didn't look at him but got a piece of paper out of his bag and began to write on it. He passed the paper to Sora and he read it.

'_I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable' _Sora read the note still feeling slightly nervous and began to write a note back

'_can we talk about this later?' _Sora begged that Riku would understand his discomfort talking about such things here.

"Sora, come with me will you" Riku got up and walked towards the door. Sora heart was racing. He got up and followed Riku out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Where are we going Riku?" Sora said nervously and he walked slightly behind his friend

"You'll see" was all the silver haired teen said as he walked down the hall. "Here we are" he muttered as he opened the door to a classroom that wasn't used anymore. "After you" Sora walked into the room closely followed by Riku.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Sora managed to speak up

"A-about what happened last night Riku" Soras voice as weak from the shaking of his body, he could barely form words again.

"Sora please…allow me to explain" Riku started saving Sora the trouble "See, I've been have these feelings for you for a long time now…and last night…we were all alone…and I…I've wanted to tell you for so long…my feelings just got the better of me." Riku finished explaining his side of things, but another deadly silence fell on the boys.

"Just tell me straight. Do you love me?" Sora got right to the point of what he wanted to know. Riku took a step towards him and before he knew it, the older boy was standing over him with his hand lifting his chin up so he was looking directly into Riku's aqua eyes. The brunette relaxed into Riku's touch, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

Riku lightly kissed Soras lips, causing the younger boy to blush furiously. Slowly, Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus neck, returning the kiss with a passion behind it.

Riku got the hint that Sora wanted more, and lifted him up on to a desk near by, leaning him back so that he lay flat on his back. The kiss continued a few seconds longer when Sora realised he needed to breath and broke out of the kiss, panting for breath. Steadily Riku kissed along soras jaw line and then down his neck, enjoying the little noises Sora made each time he touched sensitive skin. He bit down slightly on Soras neck leaving a mark which caused Sora to yelp out in pain.

"Am I going to fast for you?" he asked cautiously, making sure Sora wanted to keep going. Sora only nodded as he felt his shirt slowly being unbuttoned, making the blush increase.

"R-riku…." Sora moaned out as he felt the older teenager kissing down his chest, biting his lip as his body shook under Rikus touch.

Suddenly he felt the silver haired boy tugging at his school pants "W-w-wait, Riku don't go down there! Please!" the boy begged as he could feel himself becoming hard underneath the material.

"Relax Sora, we've seen each other naked before" Riku cooed before unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his boxers, revealing his prize.

"Wow Sora…you've grown up haven't you?" Riku grinned as Soras blush just got deeper.

"Don't mess around Riku we…" He was cut off by Riku kissing him again, relaxing into it he forgot about what he was going to say and focused entirely on the boy in front of him.

Suddenly, he was being sat up, and Riku was once again making tracks down his body, Sora took a deep gasp in as Riku began to suck on the tip of his member, his fingers gripped the edge of the desk and once again he was holding in the moans of pleasure. As Riku began to pick up his pace Sora couldn't hold back the moans anymore, the pleasure was to much, before long Riku had Sora right where he wanted him. The pace of Riku's ministrations quickened again, forcing Sora to give the loudest moan yet.

"Riku….Oh god!….I'm gonna come" Sora's breathing became erratic as Riku deep throated Sora once more as he released his seed into his mouth, swallowing every last bit of what he had given him.

Sora lay flat on the table panting for breath as he calmed down from his high. Riku placed butterfly kisses on his body as he worked his way up to his lips, which accepted him gracefully.

"Does this answer that question Sora?" Riku asked looking deep into the brunettes ocean blue eyes.

Sora put his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him close so there bodies touches once again.

"You could of just said yes" Sora giggled as the two exchanged another kiss.

* * *

ooookey dokey! That's me done for the day...I'm off for some inspiration!

Sora: What have we done to deserve this?

Riku: What do you mean? I thought you liked it put up there out of sight?

Sora: *blushes* I DO NOT!

Me: SHUT UP AND INSPIRE ME YOU TWO!

Riku/Sora: STAY OUT OF IT!


	4. The real love come true

Okaaay!

So, this is the last chapter of my very first story on fanfiction! I must thank EVERYONE who commented on this story, as you people out there are

my inspiration!

I am really looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the whole story, as i have another story planned out very soon which I'm not gonna talk about to much.

Please read and review and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Do You Love Me?

Chapter Four

The rest of the school day passed quickly, before he knew it Sora was walking home with Roxas, who now knew the full story and was sworn to secrecy.

"I still can't believe it!" The blonde announced to Sora who was standing a few steps to his right. Sora looked at him with a smile on his face but didn't say anything.

"Come on…what did you get up to in that classroom?" Roxas demanded, his curious nature getting the better once again. Sora thought carefully about how to word it and slowly drew a breath in as he started to talk.

"We just…talked about things…and then…he told me he loved me…in a Riku sort of way" Sora giggled at his childish way of putting it, but Roxas wasn't buying it, he knew something went down other than what he was saying. He knew because of the massive blush that he had when he caught Sora and Riku walking out of that class room he looked about ready to die from a blood rush or something.

"Well…I'll get it out of you one way or another…even if it kills me!" he announced again this time holding one arm in the air.

"What about you Roxas? How is your love life right now?" Sora asked attempting to get off the topic of Riku for a minute, but when he saw the blonde looking depressed he wished he hadn't

"W…well…" Roxas started unsure of where to start. "Axel…he….he told me it was over….and walked away…" Roxas let a tear slide down his face and then felt a hand on his back.

"Axels a jack ass! You can do WAY better than him Roxas. I'm sure there's someone our there waiting for you." Sora attempted to comfort his best friend, earning a smile of the blonde before they stopped at a corner.

"Well, this is where we part" Sora said smiling and Roxas nodded in recognition. He waved at his friend at he walked down the street that separated them.

"cya lover boy!" Roxas shouted with a grin on his face, Sora just glared for a second as he ran towards his house

"I'm home!" Sora shouted happily as he walked into the kitchen to greet his mother.

She smiled and kissed Sora's forehead.

"How was school honey, did you talk to Riku?" she asked, cautious of her sons reaction. Sora just smiled and nodded. "What did he say?" she asked, she was now curious, she hadn't seen her son smiling this much since…well ever!

"He told me he loved me…a..and I told him I loved him too…" Sora said going quiet and blushing.

"OH SWEETIE THAT'S SO CUTE!" his mother now had him in a death hug from all the excitement.

"Mom…C…can't breath" Sora gasped for air as she let him go going back to making dinner.

"Sorry…I'm just so happy for you!" she said the excitement still evident in her voice. "Oh, I was gonna tell you, I have to go to work tonight…I know you don't like being alone, so if you want you can ask Riku to stay over and watch…Oh…what is it that you like to watch Sora?…Those silly Japanese cartoons…" she pondered the thought for a moment, and looked for Sora to aid her in he thoughts. Sora rolled his eyes and giggled slightly.

"Anime Mom…it's called Anime. And what do you mean by silly…I'll have you know it's just as good if not better than those soap operas you watch!" he argued his point to his mother then realised the time. "You sure I can have Riku over?" he asked receiving a small nod from his mother

"But Sora…no shenanigans in the dark do I make myself clear!" Sora blushed a deep red as he walked up the stairs to his room _'_

_Shenanigans! What movies has she been watching lately?' _

Sora jumped onto his bed and lay on his bed. He removed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He dialled Riku's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sora!" an happy voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hey!" Sora answered back to the voice enjoying hearing the sound of his boyfriends voice "You wanna sleep over at mine tonight? Mom is going away on work again….so I could use some company and…I thought maybe we could…" Sora trailed off

"I'd love to. Can I come over now?" Riku sounded almost excited to stay at Sora's house

"U….uhm….y…yeah….sure" He blushed at Riku's words but smiled as well

"I'll see you soon then…Lover" Sora could almost feel Riku grinning down the phone and blushed deeply

"O…ok, cya then" he hung the phone up and lay down on his bed thinking about Riku.

"Sora….wake up!" a sliver haired teen stood over Sora shaking him lightly.

"w…wha…I don't wanna go to school" he turned over and tried to go back to sleep. The sliver haired boy climbed over the top of Sora and whispered in his ear

"If you don't wake up soon then you wont get any of what happened at school today" Sora's eyes shot open and he blushed heavily

"R…Riku! When did you get here?" he asked as he turned over to receive a passionate kiss from his lover, which he slowly returned

"A few minutes ago, your mom left us dinner, she said she had to go early so I'm in charge of you" he grinned widely having the high ground over Sora.

'_Why don't I like the sound of that?" _Sora thought as he felt Riku reach a hand behind him and place it on the back of his neck. Slowly, he brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

"No more words ok? I want to prove to you that I love you Sora…" Riku was blushing slightly himself, due to the fact he had never been this intimate with anyone before. Sora only nodded and kissed Riku again.

Riku quickly discarded of Sora's shirt, revealing his tanned chest and stomach, forcing a new blush to appear on his face. The sliver haired teen slowly started to kiss down the brunettes chest earning a moan from the younger boy. He felt something tugging at his shorts. They were quickly removed along with his boxers which made Sora completely open to Rikus ministrations.

Sora felt his boyfriend placing butterfly kisses down his body forcing a moan from his throat. Suddenly a familiar pleasure over took him, making Sora squirm under Riku as he started to suck on Sora's now fully hardened member.

"N…no….Riku I don't want that…please…I want to be yours…" Sora almost begged as Riku made his way back up to kiss the brunettes cheek

"Are you sure?" he asked his tone soft to hear. Sora just nodded again as Riku slowly lifted His legs so that they were over his shoulders. He slowly moved his hand down to Sora's entrance. He started to push one finger into Sora.

"A…ahhh…..Riku…..ahh" Sora spoke gasping at the sudden intrusion. Riku gave Sora a reassuring kiss as he inserted a second finger and started to move them around stretching him out.

"Sora…I can't wait anymore" Riku looked at Sora as he quickly looked up at him as he slowly removed the fingers.

"D…do it…Riku" Sora put his arms around his boyfriend as he felt Riku slowly push his member into his small hole. He gasped, wrapping his arms around the sliver haired teens neck letting the pain subside before anything else happened.

"I…is it to much?" Riku asked breathily…he admitted to himself that Sora was tight, he almost came when he pushed himself inside.

"M…move…" Sora said almost moaning as Riku began to move slowly and almost teasingly. Slowly Riku began to pick his pace up, earning a deserving moan from the boy underneath.

"R…riku…more….please…I want more" the brunette moaned out louder than before, as he felt his boyfriend picking up the pace to a more reasonable one. Riku groaned out, the tight walls around him felt good on his member. He took this moment to thrust high up into Sora, hitting his prostate dead centre.

"AH…OH GOD…RIKU MORE" Sora screamed at the top of his voice, pleasure slowly overtaking him. Riku complied with his lovers demands and quickly picked up his pace, each time hitting the sweet spot each and every time.

"Say you're mine Sora" Riku whispered in a deep voice, forcing a new blush to appear on Sora's face.

"I..ah…I'm…ah…yours Riku….Ahh…I'm gonna come" Sora breathed as he neared his climax.

Riku groaned again as he to neared his release. Slowly, he wrapped a hand around Sora's member and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Sora let our a loud moan and came over Riku's hand and over his chest. Riku groaned again and pushed up into Sora as deep as he could, releasing his seed deep inside him.

"R…riku…" Sora started panting as the older male pulled out of him and lay beside him. "I…I love you" he said putting his arms around his lover and closing his eyes.

"I…love you to Sora" they slowly fell asleep in each others arms, comforted by each others embrace.

The next morning Sora woke up before Riku. He sat up and looked out the window, watching the sun rise over the sea. He looked back at the boy sleeping soundly and thought about the night before. He was happy that Riku had accepted his love and returned it ten times over. He loved Riku, and he was glad he Riku loved him back. Sora smiled widely as Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked at him returning the smile. The sliver haired boy sat up and gave Sora a light kiss, which he returned gladly.

* * *

Sora: W...wow...who would of though we could be so dirty *blushes*

Riku: I knew we had it in us!

Roxas: So...this is what you two were getting up to...and whats this about a story about me and...

Me: *Grabs Roxas and covers his mouth* BE QUIET...OR ELSE THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!

Sora: *Sigh* please rate and review...or this guy is gonna kill us!

Riku: Not before he kills Roxas...

Roxas: RIKU!


End file.
